


27 - a little dose of jealousy

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Romance, Veela, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin can be quite silly when jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fantastic Beasts. :( I wrote it half awake so there is that. I had to post for a shiritori writing game/challenge as well so it's crossposted there. I didn't have time to write two drabbles because New Year's and all. I hope you all have a wonderful and safe New Years!

Sehun can always _feel_ the waves of disapproval seeping off Jongin. The Gryffindor is all but seething in his seat while the Hufflepuff girl chats Sehun up. Honestly, he had tuned her out quite a while ago in favor of his boyfriend’s silly fits of jealousy. He can feel the pressure of Jongin’s hand on his lower back when the girl casts him a particularly flirty look tossing a headful of blonde hair knowingly. The little minx was no doubt testing Jongin’s patience.  
  
“We would love to stay and chat but we have urgent matters to attend to.” Jongin cuts in finally. His cheeks are warm and his eyes dangerously dark. The normally docile man puffed up at the thought of someone audaciously flirting with Sehun _right_ in front of him.  
  
Sehun casts the girl one more apologetic smile before he is lacing his hand with Jongin’s and dragging him off somewhere he can destress. With the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin there is no question his boyfriend is feeling pressure and thus acting out of the ordinary. He had looked half tempted to jinx the girl when she had pressed too closely to Sehun. But, Sehun could not help it - it was natural for him to attract people. He was half-veela. Most humans and magical kind could not help but be attracted towards him.  
  
“Do not have a tantrum. I was merely indulging her.” He laughed gently pressing a hand to his boyfriend’s arm. Jongin throws him a dirty look.  
  
“Dating you is incredibly difficult sometimes.” Jongin says bluntly his arm tugging away from Sehun’s touch.  
  
It hurts. Sehun’s mouth falls open slightly. “Jongin?” He asks quietly voice grim and face dramatically different than it had been seconds ago. “You _knew_ what it would be like to date me. I explained this to you. It is not _me_ they are attracted to but what I _am_. You cannot get offended and take it personally every time someone flirts with me.”  
  
Jongin huffs a sigh. “You just eat up at all the attention and soak it in. Meanwhile, I am supposed to sit quietly while people fawn over you.”  
  
Sehun’s brows scrunched. “I have dealt and accommodated your jealousy and insecurities but you have _no_ right.” He bites out. “You do not have to say such hurtful things. I like you and only you. What people think or feel about me I _cannot_ change. I will not stalk around angry at the place because someone shows their fickle and swallow interest in my _looks_. Being this way has taught me to appreciate those who look and treat me more than what they see. You are special to me in that way so no matter whoever appears they will never replace the special place you hold for me. So, all of this jealousy- it is needless and unnecessary Kim Jongin.”  
  
Jongin winces some at the usage of his full name knowing he must have pissed off his boyfriend. He does feel a bit dumb. He knows Sehun would not tolerate actual advances on him and knows the other only feels this way about him soley. The jealousy came from a place of fear. What if Sehun saw all the people out there he could have and somehow decided Jongin was not enough anymore? There were far better wizards out there with much more wealth, better family names, and dripping with talent. All Jongin had going for him was that he didn’t completely suck at sports, was handsome when he smiled, and moderately decent student. All in all, he is not worthy of Sehun’s attention or affection. Not when the half-veela had a heart of gold.  
  
“I am sorry.” Jongin mumbled under his breath after a moment - much like a scolded husband with a scorned wife.  
  
“I am sure you _are_. Now let’s go eat before all the pumpkin juice is gone. Shall we? You can make up for being an ass later when I need help on my potions homework.” Sehun’s brows are drawn together in irritation but Jongin knows he will forgive him by the way Sehun’s hand finds his own again and his boyfriend is dragging him to their usual spot in The Great Hall.


End file.
